


first

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, for murahimu week, prompt was: firsts/lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple has their firsts; some are memorable, some are not. Some you think about, some you don't. But they're all firsts nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first

The first time they meet isn’t anything special. Tatsuya, having moved back to a country he’d merely visited on rare occasions for the last ten years, feels a bit out of place. He still isn’t used to speaking Japanese, even though the words are there he’ll slip into English without really meaning to and quickly have to correct himself. He might be popular with the females around campus, but he still feels a bit awkward trying to connect with the guys, hence why his first basketball practice is like a blessing.

He knows basketball. Basketball is familiar; basketball is simple.

Due to the fact that he’s an exchange student it’s obvious he’s never heard of Murasakibara Atsushi, but the way the freshmen whisper about him he knows to keep his eyes on the seemingly famous first year. So Tatsuya observes the indifferent, purple haired teen whose bangs intrude upon his face and height make people turn around. Their eyes meet as he absently sucks on a lollipop, not looking particularly excited about practice in the least, and Tatsuya feels oddly drawn towards him. He’s always been pulled towards special things, special people too, and, well, there is nothing ordinary about the first year that looks like basketball is a chore until he actually plays.

Maybe he is a bit jealous when they first meet. After all, it’s hard to find it fair that someone who looks so bored can be so very amazing without having to lift a finger, but despite all that it doesn’t stop him from offering the purple haired teen a compliment for his performance.

“I’ve never seen anyone play like you. Murasakibara Atsushi, right?”

“Yeah.” The younger teen puts another lollipop into his mouth, having finished the first one before they started playing. “Who are you?”

Their names had been called during practice plenty of times so, frankly, Tatsuya feels a tad bit offended, if only for the fact that with the exception of Murasakibara he was by far the best of the new applicants for the team.

He doesn’t let it show, but keeps calm and composed as always as he says: “Himuro Tatsuya.”

And that’s the first time they talk.

—

Their first date isn’t _really_ a date, or at least it wasn’t vocally confirmed to be one from either of them, but due to the couple of firsts that happens during the outing Tatsuya likes to consider it their first either way. Atsushi simply asks him to come to the movies with him a Friday night during September, and yes there is a movie the purple haired teen actually wants to see, but Tatsuya is not surprised that there are various candy shop stops on the way there. Not that he minds. Atsushi always looks his best when he’s happy and candy is unarguably one of the main sources for the younger teen’s overall happiness.

The movie itself isn’t very exciting. Atsushi, despite his childish tendencies, does not have a child-like taste in movies, and they end up seeing a slasher that makes Tatsuya feel somewhat uncomfortable, even though he usually is a rather brave movie-watcher. How Atsushi is able to munch on all the snacks nestled in his arms, as skulls are cracked open on screen (and on top of it all not showing any sign that it makes him even a little bit queasy) is beyond Tatsuya’s comprehension.

The image is kind of funny, and it gets even funnier as Atsushi holds his hand out towards him and says: “If Muro-chin is scared… you can hold my hand.”

Their current role-reversal in itself has Tatsuya snickering into the palm of his hand, despite the gruesome images on screen. For the last months they’ve known each other he’s always been the one watching out for Atsushi, making sure the purple haired teen eats his vegetables, reminds him of homework deadlines and sometimes is even the one to get him out of the bed in the morning.

Everyone seems to feel sympathetic towards him, but Tatsuya just smiles whenever they make comments about how he got ‘stuck with the kid.’ No one ever considers that he actually enjoys it; he wouldn’t be doing it unless he did. There’s something about Atsushi that makes him tolerate him on a whole different level than he’s ever tolerated anyone.

He grabs the hand that’s presented to him, despite the fact that he isn’t really _scared_ , just not in any condition to eat like Atsushi does, and squeezes it softly. Atsushi’s longer fingers lock around his, holding them in place, while the other continues to put popcorn into that constantly chewing mouth.

It’s the first time Tatsuya leans his head on the taller male’s shoulder in a movie theatre, but it’s not the last.

On their way back to the dorms Atsushi is still holding his hand, clearly not intending to let go anytime soon. Not that Tatsuya is complaining, he just finds it strange seeing as Atsushi has never been considered affectionate _before_. Then again, as Tatsuya thinks back he’s been rather clingy lately. To the point where Tatsuya will find Atsushi leaning onto the older male without showing any sign of it being anything but a normality.

And again, he’s not _complaining_. If anything he’s starting to think that he may not be the only one of them who feels drawn in, more so for each day that passes.

The progress of going from holding hands to suddenly being pulled forward and into Atsushi’s chest is rather abrupt and causes Tatsuya a few seconds of confusion, before he realizes what’s happening. He goes with it, arms wrapping around the younger teen in return, leaning on his tip toes a little so he can reach closer to Atsushi’s chest and bury his nose against it, because Atsushi’s _warm_ and it’s unusually cold for September.

It isn’t really planned out what happens next. Tatsuya has never looked at Atsushi as bold, nor has he ever expected that if they were to pursue a relationship the younger teen would take a lot of initiative, something he’d be willing to accept because in the end he simply wants Atsushi and that’s all. He tries not analyze why; it’s just how it is.

But their first kiss is Atsushi’s doing. It’s Atsushi gripping the back of his jacket as he dips down and places his lips on Tatsuya’s without much of a warning. There’s a strangled gasp escaping Tatsuya’s lips, before he grips onto Atsushi even tighter, eyes closing and tongue instantly heading out to meet Atsushi’s own, sloppy and uncoordinated one.

He’s so inexperienced, and yet _somehow_ it’s better than all of Tatsuya’s previous kisses combined.

There’s no confession, there’s no question of whether they’re boyfriends or not as Atsushi pulls back, glancing away with a bright blush adorning his cheeks. Tatsuya simply smiles, and reaches for those big hands again, squeezing them softy.

He doesn’t need to hear it, because he _knows_ what it means and he knows what’s going to happen next. Something he’s definitely okay with.

—

The first time they’re intimate isn’t the first time they’ve seen each other naked. Tatsuya knows what’s there, he knows Atsushi’s body, he’s touched it, he’s felt it, and yet taking off his clothes feels oddly nerve-wrecking. Insecurities are pushed away, however, for both parties as they start kissing, hands roaming over taught muscles, Tatsuya’s legs straddling Atsushi’s outstretched body.

Unexpectedly, the purple haired teen is very handsy considering his inexperience, and at the same time being aware that Tatsuya _isn’t_. Atsushi’s hands brush over his hipbones, big fingers exploring and making Tatsuya shiver.

“Muro-chin…”

The name that’s usual coming out as a childish whine or an irritated grumble, is husky and even a tad bit wondering, as if Atsushi still isn’t grasping what is about to happen. Tatsuya takes a deep breath and brushes the purple strands of hair out of Atsushi’s face, his boxers tightening at the sight of those violet eyes staring at him with something he recognizes as longing and _desire_.

Atsushi’s hands roam over his back as Tatsuya leans down from his position to brush their lips together. They’ve gotten better at kissing, he pleasantly notes. Atsushi’s tongue is no longer moving like he’s shyly searching for a treat, but is instead more insistent and demanding. Tatsuya likes him like that, demanding, much like he is on a regular basis, only a tad bit more considerate.

The first time they’re intimate is the first time Atsushi’s with someone like this. The entire time he’s unusually gentle. Demanding, but gentle. Tatsuya rides him, bangs hanging in front of his face, shielding the red hue spreading all over, but Atsushi brushes them away, much like he did to the younger teen during the foreplay, and their eyes meet. It’s _good_. Tatsuya doesn’t know what he expected, but considering he’d once been a virgin himself he hadn’t expected fireworks, but that’s just what he gets.

Fireworks exploding behind his eyelids as he comes, collapsing on top of his much bigger lover whose sizable erection fills him, before they stay there panting, and shaking, overall being caught in a long-lasting afterglow.

“Hey… Muro-chin?”

“Hmm?” Tatsuya hoists himself up, Atsushi’s now limp dick leaving his entrance. He sighs in relief; as he ties the condom and throws it in the trashcan, Atsushi remains silent. Tatsuya glances at him then, worry slowly seeping into his chest. Is Atsushi regretting it? Was it too soon? Did he do something wrong? Judging by Atsushi’s _reaction_ to everything he’d thought—

“You’ve been with others… like that.”

Tatsuya moves his hand through his sweaty bangs and nods even though he’s pretty sure that was a statement, not a question. He pulls the covers over them, seating himself next to Atsushi who’s still laying down, glancing up at him. “Yeah… just two guys. Classmates. I tried to… figure things out.”

Atsushi sits up, arm moving around Tatsuya to bring him to him and Tatsuya blinks. “Was I better?”

“Better?”

“Than _them_.”

“ _Oh_.” That’s the first time Atsushi’s shows possessiveness. Frankly, Tatsuya finds it touching and adorable, which kind of shatters the illusion of an overprotective lover, but he prefers it that way. Smiling, Tatsuya leans against the solid chest, humming as Atsushi’s fingers thread through his bangs, pushing them away so violet eyes can meet both orbs of gray. “You were better than both of them combined.”

Seemingly pleased Atsushi asks for a snack. Tatsuya reaches for some of the treats he’d left on the nightstand and pops a chocolate into the younger teen’s awaiting mouth with an ever-growing smile.

That’s the first time Tatsuya’s ever been so happy he is scared.

—

The first time they move in together Tatsuya realizes how handy it is to have a boyfriend that can carry five boxes at once without breaking as much as a sweat. He also realizes that it would’ve been more beneficial if Atsushi hadn’t been so lazy — granted, three years of High School has helped his maturity level a _lot_ , but old habits die hard — because then he might actually have been somewhat helpful _besides_ simply carrying and dropping things.

Tatsuya sighs, hands crossing firmly across his chest as he says: “Atsushi just because we got the couch in here doesn’t mean you’re given an excuse to rest. We need to unpack.”

“I’m _tired_.”

“Atsushi, you’re always tired,”

“Not in the bedroom, Muro-chin. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Tatsuya rolls his eyes, and flicks the purple giant on top of his nose, watching amused as it scrunches up in irritation. _Now that’s an expression I’m all too familiar with_ , Tatsuya thinks fondly, and decides to ignore his boyfriend’s whining in favour of starting to unload their kitchen utilities.

He’s halfway through the second box when he hears Atsushi move, and before he can brace himself there’s a seven feet tall body hugging him from behind and leaning on him as if he can actually support the weight of this giant that is his lover.

“Atsushi you’re _heavy_.”

“Muro-chin, can’t we unpack tomorrow?”

“If we keep postponing it we’re never going to move in properly, Atsushi.” There’s a pause, and then Tatsuya smiles, albeit a bit mischievously. Atsushi doesn’t seem to notice. “You know, I have three jars of nutella in that cooling bag over there. If we finish this up we can use them whichever way you want to.”

It takes a few seconds for Atsushi to get what he’s implying, but when he _does_ he wordlessly starts going through box after box, moving at a pace Tatsuya’s only seen during basketball games.

It’s not the first time Tatsuya uses treats as a way to get his lazy boyfriend moving, but it’s the first time they take nutella to the bedroom. It’s the first jars of many to come.

—

The first time they say goodbye is not because Tatsuya is leaving permanently. It’s not because Atsushi is breaking up with him, it’s not because either is pursuing a career path that forces them to head into a long-distance relationship. It’s Tatsuya leaving for a family reunion he’d unexpectedly been invited too. Unexpectedly, because his parents hasn’t contacted him ever since the fight during his last year high school in which he revealed his sexuality and his relationship status.

The reunion in itself is only a weekend, but his parents had sent a letter with the invitation, asking him to come home three weeks before the actual event, not leaving any reason other than that they, apparently, wish to talk.

Unsurprisingly, Atsushi is not pleased.

“Why are you going if they’ve said they don’t want to see you anymore?” Atsushi sounds both confused and angry at the same time. Tatsuya knows it’s partially because he’s denied him to come with him (“It’s a miracle in itself they actually want to speak with me, I don’t think it’s the right time to introduce them to my boyfriend, Atsushi,”), but also because he’s _concerned_ , which in itself makes it hard for Tatsuya not to be understanding of Atsushi’s feelings.

“Because now they’re saying they wish to talk. I dropped the bomb on them four years ago, Atsushi. I’m not saying their reaction was justified, but some people need a lot of time to adjust to a thought, which again, isn’t an excuse, but I think it’s reasonable to hear what they have to say.”

Tatsuya is fumbling through his closet dragging out some of his finest clothing — he sends a thankful thought towards Kise Ryouta, the friend he didn’t see coming, and his number one fashionable clothing provider — when Atsushi grips his wrist and pulls him into his embrace. “Don’t go.”

“Atsushi, it will only be for three weeks and five days. I will be back here before you know it. Besides, you have our friends around.”

“Muro-chin, this isn’t about me being bored.” Listening to his voice makes Tatsuya wonder at what point during Atsushi’s two years of college he started growing up. He pushes himself away enough for them to exchange looks, a displeased frown still very much present on Atsushi’s face.

“Atsushi…” Tatsuya takes a deep breath, his expression getting a tad bit pained as he says: “They’re my _parents_. They’ve made several mistakes, and I’m angry at them, but I’m giving them this _one_ chance to mend what they broke. I need to do this.”

Atsushi remains childishly stubborn and continues to tell him he doesn’t like it until the moment they’re on the airport and it suddenly hits Tatsuya this is the first time they’re saying goodbye for longer than five days. His trips to America have always been so very brief. He’s always back home in a matter of days, being drawn back to the one place that feels like home now. Atsushi.

“Don’t go.” Atsushi’s lips are pursed as Tatsuya looks up at him. Some things never change. Atsushi still wants it his way, and yet he never holds it against Tatsuya when he doesn’t. Tatsuya reaches out for him and hugs him close as he buries his face against the bigger body. He sighs out. “Muro-chin…”

“It’s for three weeks and—”

“— five days. But that’s almost a _month_ , Muro-chin.”

Sighing, Tatsuya admits to that by pulling Atsushi down. He kisses him softly at first, his tongue only teasingly tracing Atsushi’s lower lip, but eventually it gets more heated and Tatsuya has to remind himself they’re in public. The slight yelp is unavoidable as he’s lifted up into the giant’s arms. Atsushi’s hold on him tightens and Tatsuya sighs contently through his nose right before the kiss is broken. He still isn’t let down.

“Muro-chin, if I wanted to I could just keep you up like this. You wouldn’t be able to board the plane.”

That thought in itself causes Tatsuya to downright snicker against Atsushi’s shoulder, his legs wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist a little bit to keep himself steady. He shakes his head, cups the purple haired male’s cheeks and kisses his nose. “You’re so hopeless, Atsushi. We both know you’d never do such a thing to me.”

Atsushi simply huffs and looks away.

Tatsuya tilts his head, his smile gentle as he hugs him and whispers: “I’ll bring home all the candy you want.”

“I don’t care about that.” Atsushi pouts. “As long as Muro-chin comes home.”

It’s the first time Tatsuya has squealed into his boyfriend’s shoulder on an airport. It’s the first time he leaves, knowing they’ll be separated for such a long time since they met during High School five years ago, it’s the first time he feels like he’s missing Atsushi only after ten minutes boarding the plane, but it’s not the first time he starts counting the days till they’ll see each other again.

—

It’s not their first reunion, but it’s their first reunion at an airport. The few times they’ve been separated Tatsuya’s always showed up at Atsushi’s doorstep shortly after coming home, but not this time. As he pushes his way past people who take up too much space at a packed airport, all he can think is that he’s so done with airplanes, and he’s so done with strangers from both his family and the world itself. He wants to see a tall figure amongst a small crowd, he wants to see purple hair and he wants big hands lifting him up against a big body that matches, and he wants to sleep pressed into said warm body instead of constantly tossing and turning in a bunk at his parents’ house that hasn’t fit him since he was thirteen.

The reunion between him and his parents had actually been better than what he’d first expected. They weren’t accepting, they still refused to believe him when he’d told them this is it, Atsushi’s it, and five years together is not just going to dissolve, but when ignoring that they were almost pleasant.

It’s hard; Tatsuya isn’t going to pretend anything else. From he was very little his mother had always been there, taking the role of a perfect suburban housewife that raised her only child with unconditional, doting love (much a contrast to his pseudo brother’s parents who’d left Taiga with an outrageously bad nanny most of his childhood life), and his father had taken him to basketball games, so proud that his son was enjoying _sports_ , because that neighbourhood kid three houses down had been observed playing barbies with his sister and that was just _not_ acceptable.

Ironically enough, that boy had been Tatsuya’s first crush and his first lay.

Needless to say, he’s not _okay_ when he sees Atsushi’s towering figure ahead, he’s not fine, the hurt isn’t gone, but there something else pushing at those feelings, keeping them locked down and away as he races into those slightly outstretched arms that belong to the biggest kid at heart he’s ever had the pleasure of knowing.

He’s lifting up again, because Atsushi _never_ cares about others seeing them, and at that moment neither does Tatsuya.

“I missed you. God, I missed you.” Tatsuya kisses all over that ridiculously handsome, lazy face, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks much like he did when he saw him off three weeks and five days ago.

“Muro-chin, my mouth is here.”

And he’s missed that voice.

 _God_ , he’s missed that voice.

He doesn’t realize much of what’s happened until he feels Atsushi’s big hands on his own cheeks this time, forcing him to look into those purple orbs and calm down a little. They must look ridiculous to those who pass them by. Granted, they’re in a rather deserted corner, but he’s still lifted into a giant man’s arms, his legs wrapped around his waist, and both of them cupping each other’s cheeks with their foreheads rested together.

“Muro-chin, you’re crying.”

Oh. He hadn’t realized that. Atsushi wipes them away, and Tatsuya laughs. “They’re happy tears.”

“No they’re not.”

Tatsuya slumps against him, and Atsushi just holds tightly, almost so tight it’s a bit hard to breathe, and somehow that is _exactly_ what he needs. He needs it tight, he loves it like that. “I _am_ happy though. With you, Atsushi.”

Humming, the purple haired teen nuzzles his temple and says: “Mama says she wants us over this weekend. You’re coming with me, right?”

Glad for a change of topic, Tatsuya nods, slumping further into the bigger body and wishes briefly for Atsushi to just carry him. He hadn’t realized how this entire trip has drained him until he’s off the ground and into this warmth where he knows he belongs. It’s not the first time he says ‘I love you’ into Atsushi’s ear, it’s _definitely_ not the first time he’s crying, but it’s the first time he’s doing both at the same time as they stay together for a couple of more minutes, while ignoring the rest of the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> happy murahimu week! i think i'm too optimistic if i think i'll get this kind pieces out every day of the week, but at least i'm off to a good start!


End file.
